The present invention relates to a molding structure for automotive glass.
A type of automotive glass has been known that includes a plastic molding arranged along a peripheral edge of a glass and a metal molding arranged on a surface of the plastic molding for decoration. For example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-188967, a window glass having moldings is formed by arranging a metal molding and a glass plate in a cavity of a metal mold and injecting molten plastic into the cavity to join the metal molding, a plastic molding, and the glass plate as an integral body.
As has been described, at the time of molding the plastic molding, the metal molding is arranged directly in the metal mold. This may cause scratches on the decorative surface of the metal molding through contact between the metal molding and the metal mold.